Artificial fishing lures used by anglers vary widely in their operation as well as their appearance. Lures generally simulate forms of animal life in order to encourage fish to bite at the lure. However, the hooks of these lures often become entangled or snagged when vegetation, rocks or other obstructions that are present in the water. In addition, the exposed hooks can cause injuries to a user of the lure.
Various attempts have been made to provide a fishing lure that does not snag on rocks or vegetation. Unfortunately, these attempts have not been altogether satisfactory. For example, fishing lures have been developed which have hooks which are hidden inside the lure body, and which are released by the angler pulling sharply on the fishing line. However, sometimes it is difficult for the fisherman to accurately time when the line must be pulled, or to know the difference between whether a fish has struck his bait or the lure has simply collided with a rock or other impediment. These and other types of lures have generally been somewhat complex in construction and may be difficult or unsafe to use.
In light of the above, there is a need for providing a fishing lure having concealed hooks. Still another need exists to provide a fishing lure having a hook assembly that is easier and safer to use. Yet another need exists to provide a fishing lure assembly that is relatively easy and cost effective to manufacture.